I Hate Bath
by Lafine
Summary: Let's just say that Inuyasha stinks


Disclaimer : Inuyasha-tachi are not mine. I use them only for fun, so please don't sue

I Hate Bath 

The first one to notice it was Kagome. One days later Sango and Miroku noticed it too. The youkai didn't look bothered with it, but the humans did.

When they were at the village, all the villagers were avoiding all of them. And it became unbearable to all the humans when the gangs ate dinner at Kaede-baasan's house.

So Miroku, being the only guy between the humans, decided to ask Inuyasha about it.

"Say Inuyasha …"

"What bouzu?" Inuyasha didn't like it when other people bothering him while he's eating (or maybe inhaling) the ramen.

"When did you last take a bath?"

"I bathed two months ago."

"EEEEHHHHHH" was the reaction of Kagome and Sango. 

"You mean all those fighting, full with sweat and blood and dust …" Sango shuddered.

"You didn't clean it all?" Kagome continued where Sango left out.

"Feh, I don't like to bathe." The girls looked disgusted at him. "What? I'm a dog youkai. Dogs HATE bath."

"No wonder the stench was never disappeared. I always thought it's the way Inuyasha smell." Shippou gave his comment.

"Mew." Kirara mewed in agreement.

"SO WHAT?" Inuyasha bopped Shippou on the head and said "You and that damn cat smell too."

"I am?"  Shippou asked Kagome with those teary eyes while Kirara looked at her master.

Kagome looked guilty. The kitsune cub was starting to smell too but she didn't have the heart to say it.

"No Shippou" was all Kagome could say. Shippou looked at Inuyasha with the air of victory. "See Kagome didn't say I smell."

"Feh, the bitch probably can't say it." Inuyasha went to his sulky posture. "You smelled awful."

Kaede decided to voice her thought. "Maybe all of you, Inuyasha, Shippou and Kirara should take a bath."

"You're right Kaede-sama" Miroku edged closer to Sango "And maybe we can bathe together too." A slap was Sango's answer.

"Feh I don't need it."

"Wai, Kagome, can I bathe with you?" The kitsune asked the teenager who just said "Of course."

And like usual Inuyasha's reaction was to bopped the kid's head again. Kagome just 'osuwari' him. And the wood floor did Inuyasha's face meet.

At the river

"NO I WON'T."

"Inuyasha please, it's only a bath. Look even Shippou already finished." Kagome desperately tried to talk Inuyasha to make the word "You smell awful." through his thick skull.

"NO."

Kagome felt the oncoming migraine and tried once again.

"I SAID NO."

That was the last straw. 

"OSUWARI" 

"Ah bitch."

"Shut up Inuyasha."

"Hey stop it."

"Ouch don't pull the hair."

"I said SHUT UP."

"Ha ha ha ha it's tickles, stop."

"Inuyasha, don't try to run away. I'm not done shampooing your hair. Osuwari"

And so an hour later, after a lot of curses (from Inuyasha) and Osuwari (from Kagome) Inuyasha looks clean and smell like herbal shampoo. Yes Kagome used a bottle and a half for Inuyasha's hair. 

The nightmare was passed for both Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome decided to take a bath after she finished with Inuyasha. She already drenched like a rainstorm just passed through.

After finished with her bath, Kagome found Inuyasha was trying to get the tangles in his hairs with his claw. Kagome smiled at that. She took a brush from her backpack and sat behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, here, let me brush your hair."

Inuyasha looked skeptical for a moment and decided that it won't be as bad as the bath. With his back turned to her, Kagome started to fight the tangles galore and humming a song.

Inuyasha relaxed when she started her humming. 'Hey this don't feel bad. It's almost … nice" His thought drifted off and feel at peace with the situation.

"Ne, Inuyasha."

"Hmm" He felt drowsy at the ministration Kagome gave him.

"I'm sorry I used the 'O' words too much."

"It's okay. You're right. I need that bath."

"Un."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ne, Inuyasha."

"Yes." He almost fell asleep right there.

"At least take a bath every three day."

"WHAT?!"

End 

Author's Notes : I got the idea after I bathed my cute Pomeranian. He never stays still so I can I bathe him thoroughly. The time I have to bathe him is my hell hours.

Please review.


End file.
